Waking Up Next To Your Lover
by Roxius
Summary: Yuna wakes up next to Lulu and realizes they had sex. She also realizes she's in love with the older, busty woman. YunaLulu yuri and some WakkaRikku too. Rated for...certain things. YURI. Please R & R!


Yuna had expected to have a normal day that morning, but it all went down the drain when she woke up and realized that Lulu was sleeping in bed with her, completely naked. Yuna peeked under her covers and saw that she was naked, too.

Yuna stared at Lulu's beautiful serene face for a few moments before screaming, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Groaning, Lulu sat up and muttered, "What...is it morning already...? Oh, hey, Yuna..."

"What is going on? Why are we in bed together?" Yuna cried, her face flushed crimson red. Lulu smirked and groggily replied, "Well...I think we had sex..."

Yuna made a 'WTF' look and shouted, "YOU **THINK **WE HAD SEX? BUT...BUT I'M A VIRGIN! AND HOW DID WE END UP IN BED, ANYWAY? I DON'T REMEMBER IT!"

Lulu thought for a few seconds before replying, "I think we got drunk or something...at this party last night...I remember seeing Wakka feeling up Rikku and stuff..."

Yuna pushed that disturbing 'WakkaXRikku' thought out of her head and asked, "But...why did WE have sex? With each other? What about Tidus and Sir Auron? What were they doing? How much beer did I drink? Why-"

Lulu pressed a single finger against Yuna's lips and said, "Will you please SHT UP for a moment? I have this killer headache...oh, god...my head..." Sighing, Yuna crawled out of bed and grabbed at the nearest pile of clothes.

After a few seconds, Lulu muttered, "I think...you had about ten bottles or something. You were getting a bit of a beer belly...it was cute..." Yuna blushed a bit and turned her head away. "Then, once we were both full and drunk, you dragged me over to bed and..." Lulu stopped talking all of the sudden and decided to get dressed.

When Lulu got out of bed, Yuna suddenly felt a strange wetness in her lower region. Seeing the older woman's huge, milk-filled breasts and well-curved body was actually making Yuna extremely horny. 'Maybe...I might be a lesbian...' thought the Summoner as she continued to stare.

Lulu noticed this and a smirk formed on her lips. Cupping her large breasts in her hands, she said, "You like what you see...don't you?" Yuna covered her beet-red face, but a small trail of blood slipped through her fingers. "I thought so..." Lulu muttered, the smirk still evident on her face.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to do that..." Yuna nervously squeaked as she tried to clean up the blood pouring from her nostrils. Lulu chuckled and waved it off. "It's okay," she replied, "You're not the first girl to check me out. Believe me..."

Yuna nodded, but she still felt very horny. 'I've never wanted anyone so badly in my life...I don't even feel this way for Tidus!' Yuna thought sullenly as she stared at Lulu's tight ass before Lulu slipped on a pair of panties.

As Lulu strapped on her bra (she had finally bought one yesterday), Yuna walked over and nervously asked, "Uh...Lulu? Do you think...do you think that we could...we could...um..." Lulu looked over at Yuna and replied, "You want to do this again, don't you? You like me, don't you, you little dyke..."

Yuna blushed furiously, and Lulu's little smirk grew even wider. "You want me to rub your wet little pussy, don't you? You want to suck on my breasts and fill yourself with all its delicious milk until you're so bloated and fat that you're too full to move, right? You want to be covered in my cum and my sweat..." she continued in a seductive tone.

Suddenly, Yuna dug her fingers into her clit and began moaning as she that amazing picture of sex filled her mind. Yuna threw her head up into the air and screamed, "OH GOD, YES! I WANT IT! I WANT IT ALL! YES! YES! OH, GOD! GIVE IT TO ME, PLEASE!

Feeling that her job was done, Lulu finished getting dressed and left Yuna to her business. As she headed down the hall, Lulu knew she had to get ready for her 'special meeting' with Yuna tonight. 'I think I'll make sure to bring some of my toys...' Lulu thought happily.

All the while, Wakka and Rikku were listening to the whole conversation from the room next door. Rikku grinned sheepishly and exclaimed, "Good thing these walls aren't sound-proof!" Wakka didn't say anything as he pictured Yuna and Lulu having sweet, hot sex...

Which was quite the turn-on, you know.


End file.
